1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerant recovery systems and more particularly pertains to a refrigerant recovery system which may be employed to capture refrigerant materials in the event of an overpressure condition wherein refrigerant is ordinarily released to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refrigerant recovery systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, refrigerant recovery system heretofore devised and utilized for the recovery of refrigerant materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for an refrigerant recovery system in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,721 to Hancock et al. discloses a refrigerant recovery device comprising a series of pipes, filters, and traps whereby refrigerant can be removed form a refrigeration system, have oil and other contaminants filtered therefrom, and be disposed in a closed container for further processing or reuse. The present invention is not intended to aid in purposeful removal of refrigerant from a refrigeration system rather it is employed continuously as a permanent system attachment to collect refrigerant escaping from a high pressure relief valve during overpressure conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,259 to Morgan, Sr. a refrigerant recovery system is disclosed wherein refrigerant in a refrigeration system is cooled by an external refrigeration system and thereby removed in a liquid state thereby minimizing any opportunity for loss to the atmosphere. The refrigerant so removed may have oil extracted therefrom and be recycled back into the original refrigeration system or be stored for future use. There is no provision in the Morgan, Sr. invention to collect refrigerant released during an overpressure condition particularly in automotive air conditioners. The present invention comprises a system for recovering refrigerant ordinarily released to the atmosphere during an overpressure condition wherein a relief valve discharges refrigerant upon failure. In addition an overpressure sensor is provided to warn the operator of the refrigeration system of a system failure exhibiting overpressure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,382 to Abraham a refrigerant recovery system is described. The Abraham invention comprises a refrigerant recovery system and oil trap employed to remove refrigerant from a refrigeration system, separate oil therefrom, and store refrigerant for future use. The present invention captures refrigerant which would have been released to the atmosphere under system overpressure conditions. Refrigerant recovered in the present invention may be reused or disposed of in accordance with waste disposal directives.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,781 to Taylor a refrigerant recovery system is disclosed for recovery of halogenated hydrocarbon refrigerant from defective air conditioning systems. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of permanent mounting within an air conditioning system to collect refrigerant emissions produced by an overpressure failure condition. The present invention collects refrigerant released during an overpressure condition and provides a system failure signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,017 to Hancock et al. discloses a refrigerant recovery device. The disclosure teaches a refrigerant recovery system wherein a system of valves, conduit, a storage tank, and a compressor are operably interconnected to remove refrigerant from a refrigeration system by removing liquid refrigerant from a high pressure port and gaseous refrigerant from a low pressure port. The disclosure makes no provision for continually providing a refrigerant collecting system to effectively prevent refrigerant escape to the atmosphere during an overpressure event. Furthermore, there are no provisions for signalling the operator of a refrigeration system that an overpressure event has occurred. The present invention comprises a simple refrigerant collection system which is interconnected to an existing refrigeration system thereby providing for the collection of any refrigerant released during an overpressure event, and furthermore a signal is provided to alert the operator of an overpressure system failure mode.
In this respect, the refrigerant recovery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting refrigerant vented during an overpressure failure of a refrigeration system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved refrigerant recovery system which can be employed to act continuously to collect any refrigerant which previously vented to the atmosphere during conditions of overpressure in a refrigeration system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve refrigerant recovery systems. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.